Mizrabel
|likes = Magic, winning, kidnapping (formerly) |dislikes = Losing, Mickey Mouse (formerly) |powers = Witchcraft, dark magic, shape-shifting |fate = Gets defeated by Mickey Mouse and reforms. |quote = "You thought you were a match for me?! Now that would be a Castle of Delusion!"}}Mizrabel (a pun on "miserable") is the main antagonist of the video game Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse and its remake. In the game's story, she kidnaps Minnie Mouse. As a result, Mickey Mouse has to venture through her castle to rescue her. She later returned as the main antagonist of Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. In that game, she was sent to Wasteland (due to her becoming a forgotten character, along with the Castle of Illusion game) and ended up kidnapping other still-popular characters so she could steal their hearts and escape from Wasteland. In Castle of Illusion, Mizrabel notably bears some resemblance to the Evil Queen, both in her Queen form and in her Hag form. In Power of Illusion, she is shown shape-shifting into various Disney villains before settling on taking the form of Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. In the Castle of Illusion remake, her true form appears to be a combination of the Queen and Maleficent; she wears a dress similar to that of the Queen's as well as a robe and a crown, but her face bears much greater resemblance to Maleficent's and has her skin color. Also, her cape, though it connects to the sleeves like the Queen's, is ragged and torn like Maleficent's. At the end of both versions of Castle of Illusion, Mizrabel reforms after she is defeated by Mickey Mouse (in the remake, it is explained as her learning that Mickey had a far greater magic, which turns out to be the magic of love; Mickey's love for Minnie gives him the strength and courage to go and save her). Trivia *When she faces Mickey in Power of Illusion, Mizrabel quotes Maleficent's lines to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather and near-quotes Maleficent's lines to Prince Phillip. This may either be by her choice or that taking on Maleficent's form may have influenced her. *Oddly enough, the place in the Castle of Illusion, where the player confronts Mizrabel, is the Forbidden Mountain, Maleficent's home. *When Mizrabel appears before Mickey in Power of Illusion, she takes on the forms of villains who AREN'T found in the castle. *When Mizrabel is defeated in the remake, she shifts into a second witch form that resembles a recolored version of Witch Hazel. **When Mizrabel is defeated in the original, she takes on the form of a female mouse like Minnie and, reformed, guides the two back to safety. Gallery Promotional Power of Illusion..jpg|Mizrabel taking on Maleficent's form in "Power of Illusion" promo artwork. Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse Mizrabelmodel.jpg Mizrabel.png Epic Mickey Power of Illusion artwork.jpg disney-epic-mickey-power-of-illusion-6.jpeg Castle-of-Illusion-Starring-Mickey-Mouse-Wallpaper-002.jpg Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse vs Queen Mizrabel.jpg|Mickey battling Mizrabel at the end of Castle of Illusion. Mizrabel cutscene.jpg Old Mizrabel.jpg Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse (2013 video game) MisrabelHD.png Mizrabel attacks.jpg MickeyVs Mizrabel.jpg Mizrabel hagform.jpg MizrabelHD.png Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse Mizrabel.jpg Castle-of-Illusion-Starring-Mickey-Mouse-REVIEW-003.jpg Castle-of-Illusion-Starring-Mickey-Mouse-REVIEW-004.jpg Mizrabel end.png|Mizrabel after her defeat MIZRABEL1 zps817f80dc.png Screenshot 2014-09-25-13-37-59.jpg COL MM7.jpg castle illusion screens 9.jpeg Castle-of-Illusion-Tips-and-Tricks-7.jpg maxresdefault232.jpg maxresdefault390.jpg 227600 screenshots 2014-03-02 00022.jpg|''"NOOOOOOO!!! - But I wanted to be the fairest of them alllllll...."'' Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion scrn epicMickey3DS dragon.jpg|Mizrabel in the form of Dragon Maleficent in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. Mizrabel defeat- Power of Illusion.jpg mizrabel 610a.jpg Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Disney Interactive Studios characters Category:Epic Mickey Bosses Category:Video game bosses Category:Reformed characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters introduced in video games Category:Main antagonists Category:Transformed characters